The present invention relates to a series of compounds which may be regarded as thiazolidine and oxazolidine derivatives. It also provides methods and compositions using these compounds, as well as processes for their preparation.
Compounds of this general type are disclosed in European Patent Publications No. 008 203, 139 421, 441 605, 208 420, 528 734, 177 353, 306 208 and 356 214, and in WO 92/07850, 92/07839, 91/07107, 92/02520 and 92/03425.